the_west_marchesfandomcom-20200214-history
NPC Cheat Sheet
Inside of town Rin Varis (Varis) - The Arena Master - A drow with piercing blue eyes, Varis is the battle master of Krakenfall, he is the towns main protector and controls the Mythal that surrounds the town. His morally grey attitude has got him into trouble more then once but his great martial strength has resulted in a great amount of respect placed upon him. Levi - The Church Cleric - A human man with questionable social skills Levi is a great friend to have... if you can deal with him that is. It is his job to run and maintain the local church, he serves the Raven Queen with all his self, but the town comes a close second. Tyron - The harbor master - The Black Dragonborn Tyron is a stern but kind person once you get to know him. The self proclaimed “brains” of the group Tyron runs the towns harbor, its imports, exports and anything to do with nautical security. He is known to have had relations with Sussan, the Guardian. Graham - The Librarian - The Pale human,with close-cropped blonde hair, posh and well-kept clothes is constantly hiding away in his personal library Graham is probably one of the most knowledgeable guys in town. Typically quite quiet he spends his time studying and learning, hiding in the silence of the towns local library. Nallai - The Keeper of the Halls - Nallai a Goliath with a long black braid, piercing yellow eyes and simple all-white clothes monk who is stern to say the least but kind to those who are kind to others, she maintains the residences of Krakenfall, be it the halls of the adventurers of the maintenance of the local blacksmith, she is your girl. Minas - The Archmage - Minas is a human male with mid-length blade hair that is constantly well maintained, he wears long blue mage robes and is rarely found walking, c prefer to fly or teleport. His immense magical skill can only be compared to his dickishness. If you annoy him he is more likely to crush you with rocks then give you a telling off. Gerald - Book Wyrm - A tiny two inch dragon with paper like skin and tiny spectacles on his face Gerald is one of the more percululer members of the town. He is a “friend” of Minas and assists him in running the library. He is far more fond of the adventurers and he holds onto the book they use to write up their stories and tales from beyond the barrier as reading material. Tora - The Half Orc Blacksmith - Kind, but with a wealth of sass Tora is the towns blacksmith. Her skill is unmatched by any in town and she is more then willing to brag about it. However should you ever need anything made in a hurry she is your best bet. Charlie - Import master - Charlie is a blond haired,brown eyed human male, His body is weak but his mind is sharp, he has a keen eye for business transactions and he maintains the imports and exports for the town. Rocalt - Head of the builders guild - An arrogant angry man Rocalt the half-orc stands tall above many other people in town, his ego and aggression towards the guild is evident in how he acts. However it is believed that he only thinks this way after being pushed to the side and out of the limelight for too long. Ireena - Tanned human. Mid length blonde hair with green eyes. Her outfits always look perfect, accentuating her womanly qualities. She hails from Larnwick but has taken up the job of working at the silver Flagon. Lysa - A fiery red-headed human, she can be commonly seen working at the Tame Fox when she's not around town with Ireena The Grettles - Witches covern - The Grettles is a collective name given to a local group of older women who insist they have nothing to do with witches. However their numerous black cats, pointed hats and broomsticks tend to give people different ideas. The most notable thing about them is their odd names, with 9 Grettle’s, 2 Nettles, 1 Kettle and Margret….. Oh yes and they make potions. Lady Varraaier - A Noble women from the Mainland - Lady Varraaier is a unique women in the town, she has almost no right to be here and yet she stays, constantly guarded and always well dressed the beautiful half elf has money to spend and a personal agenda to enact. Sarah Lawson - A young women, no older then 19 with long blonde hair usually kept up in a pony tail. The first member of the milita and now part time bartender Sarah lawson was raised in town, orphaned by an oblix that went on to pretend to be her father she was raised in an abusive household before being saved by Ayre, Lex, Lazarus and others. Since then she has served the town with a smile, always holding a special shine to Laz Ola Gaunt - A towering goliath with long black hair Ola is the current head of the Militia. A calm and experienced mercenary she has taken to watching over the town. Leading the militia with a steady hand. She is the exact opposite of her husband and it seems her coolness only calms his fury Vault Gaunt - A towering bald Goliath Vault is the husband of Ola, he is quick to anger and quicker to fight. He is incredibly strong and talented with his weapons but his anger commonly gets the better of him Jac - The silent dwarf, Jac is the current quartermaster of the Militia, while she never speaks she has a naturally calming charisma around her with magic at her fingertips Lysander - The elderly monk. Lysander is a gnome, calm to speak and slow to anger this man has seen many years but he is still quick on his feet. Another member of the militia commonly working alongside Jac. Nick Blackwell - A recent member of the militia Nick shows promise of becoming a wizard with his natural talent for magic, however his nerves have left him to scared to progress naturally, relying on the guild for help he hopes to improve Cathrine Seer of the Silvered One - Cathrine is a mysterious figure, a human with long blond hair and a lovely yellow dress she appears carefree in conversation and happy to converse yet her dark past is evident as she is happy to discuss it with a smile on her face. Her main trade is information about the past present and future which she will trade for whatever the seer within her desires. Outside of Town Orcs Rimesh - The Head Wizard of the Dark Scar tribe - The current head of the Dark Scar the orc Rimesh holds great magical power that he has used to protect his tribe against all number of threats. He is known as an ass but he has slowly come to respect the members of Krakenfall after they have assisted him so many times in the past. He used to rule alongside Karr’osh, however he was killed by a vampire a long time ago. ''Rimesh has since perished after infighting between the tribes and Kuffuto has taken his place as head of the tribe ''The orcs recently asked Krakenfall to commit a horrible crime against the kobolds, destoying one of their camps without known provocation. They are currently disliked by the founders Kuffuto - The head of the Orogon Tribe. Brutish and rude but also enthusiastic and friendly Kuffuto is the new leader of the dark scar tribe since their leader has passed. He excels in martial combat and thoroughly enjoy it, taking pride in his victories and occasionally seeking out great fights. Larnwick Malleth - Half-orc leader of the Larnwick village, wary of danger but friendly to the guild he is an excellent leader to his people. His natural intelligence has allowed him to keep the town running even after its destruction by modrons. Callie Kruger - The female owner of the general goods store, she is constantly scared, nearly always on the edge of tears and fairly poor at he job Sarah - The current head of the guard, a young girl who wants to just make things right, put in place by Tenner Kobolds Grimrock - A head of the Kobold tribe - Grimrock is a pure white kobold who heads up the tribe to the north. He is, unique in every way, seemingly very forgetful yet also illogical in his decision making he leads the kobolds with a madman's fever. However, they do appear to be getting by. Tritons Lez - Lez is a seemingly shape changing spy. Turning up whenever it suits him he always seems to have the information required. For the right price. Lez is known to currently be the head of the Triton revolution against Codos, seemingly being funded by Lady Varraaier for unknown reasons Codos - Ex head of the was water deep tribe p, known now as Dawnwater - Codos is a triton with a military focus. He was put into his position of power by adventurers in Krakenfall and has since solidified his rule over the people, slowly turning the tribe into a militant state. His rule caused a rebellion which ended in success striping him of power and sending him unarmed into the crowd of his was citizens that had just been liberated from years of harsh, abusive militaristic government and the slaves he was trying to work to death in the pit. He has not been seen after that and don’t know if he lived. Seltilen - A female triton, member of the elite guard. She is secretly working for the revolution member and is very friendly with the Krakenfall members. She help the party throughout the whole rebellion and proud to have caused change for the good. Also her mum is really sweet and is one of the reasons we could make it by providing healing and potions. Urodymn - A male Triton, Elite guard, he is romantically involved with Seltilen, he was working for Codos. This man is beyblade. After the rebellion he was apprehended and while Wasn’t as bad as some of the other guards, was still a guard and even though he was just doing his job still sided with Codos. Hopefully he’s fine. Jenres - The Head of the Pit, Jenres is the main prison runner and controller of the pit, he is heavily in favor of Codos and seems to be commonly protected by the Qalxan Knight. He almost died during the revolution and will probably have a nasty scare. He was apprehended during the siege of the pit with the Qalxan use I got the youngest slaves as hostages, non of them died (luckily). Nulus - A dexterous revolutionary who fought against Codos. Owes the adventurers a lot after rescuing him. He tried and is still one of the top brass of the rebellion and is helping reform the town. Qalxan Knight - A huge bug bear in extremely heavy armour, this soldier commands respect amongst the guards, he carries a shield the side of a man on one arm. During the siege of the pit he took all the youngest slaves down to the lava’s source and strapped one to his shield as insurance. Probably one of the most hated men of Codos‘s regime and was apprehended to hopefully never see the light of day again he was really that bad. The Mithril Guard - This guard seem to be on the same level of respect as the Qalxan guard, not as heavily armoured but far more deadly with his greatsword this soldier is a serious threat. He was the last threat to The rebellion and ended up as it’s only casualty caused by the rebellion. He was feared by the people and measure his own power with the amount of heads on his wall. Mazas - A male Triton farmer that the adventurers had once helped. Misc Riker's Bandits - The group of bandits previously run by Riker now serve under Lady Varraaier and have been instructed to avoid attacking you. This specific group wear an easy to spot insignia on their armour. The Remnants of the Bugbears / Garuugek - Garuugek is a bugbear long known to the guild, previously a raider and foe he slowly became an ally, helping the guild destroy the modrons at the cost of his own life and that of the majority of his trbe. Or so it was throught as it seems Garuugek eventually managed to make his way back through Mechanicus to the material plane where he is now hoping to rebuild all he lost with the few remaining bugbears from Garugeks tribe who still wander the isle. Many of them still regard the town as allies. Susanna / Eli - The Guardian - These two druids reside within the forest to the north, one an old adventurer and the other an ancient and powerful druid whos abilities exceed all others. The two of them protect the woods at all costs and were involved in the defeat of the Archfey. Cyprus - A poorly constructed warforged with glowing yellow eyes Cyprus seeked the aid of Krakenfall in searching an area left in his memory banks. Previously captured and torn apart by orcs he was rebuilt by the Yuan-Ti with the aid of the guild. He has since headed on to the final location where he waits in rest mode for the adventurers to help him. The Devils / Red - A large group of devils that have made their home on this isle, creating a base around the portal to the 9 hells after being summoned by the now dead Archfey. They are many and powerful now led by a creature who refers to herself as Red. All that is known of her is that she is female and wears a red dress. It seems all other memories of her are erased after every conversation. The Githyanki - Their forces broken and scattered across the isle after their leader was killed (twice) pockets of Githyanki still remain. Planning to one day rise up again. Dragons - There are a number of dragons across the island. The ones that are currently known are the two white in the mountains and a huge red to the far north as well as a blue and a green somewhere on the isle Werewolves - Before their death, Izzy uncovered a large group of elemental werewolves hiding in caves around the island. One group was destroyed but many others still remain. Lava Creature - This gargantuan being came down in a meteor. After being discovered by the adventurers it quickly began to try and destroy them with lava… nice. Whatever the creature is a curse seems to keep it trapped where it is. Modrons - A few remaining modrons still exist on the isle, after their castle was detonated they were left stranded and wandering. Yuan-Ti - Only encountered once in the desert the Yuan-Ti made quick enemies of the adventurers and fought them for an extended period. However at a second meeting a peace was made to ensure the rebuilding of Cyprus, a damaged modron. While the groups are far from friends they have worked together in the past The Demons - Apparently far more organised then last expected pockets of demon worshipers have spilled onto the island. After a series of events transpired between the adventurers and the cultists they discovered that they had summoned some form of warrior of Baphoment onto the island. This warrior turned out to be a huge Minotaur like creature who was quickly dealt with by the guild Mass - A drug addled druid, growing the drug “Colour spray” from a purple cactus in the desert Sallar Archburrow - A dangerously powerful masked wizard living in a castle in the mountains, who has a fascination with using magic to alter and improve and create creatures. Paladins of Tiamat - A group of 3 red dragonborn paladins were discovered by an adventuring party. All three of them have amulets of Tiamat. They treated the party respectfully but considered them.far from friends. They appear to be seeking a necromancer and were last heard of from Cathrine as heading into the frozen domain of Maxamillian Maximilian Corsarlas - The elderly necromancer Maxamillian seems to be on a quest to create the perfect undead, indistinguishable from living creature. He lives in a tower in the frozen north west of the island and has filled the land around him with his warrior undead while he continues his work Manarak - A mindflayer living well within Bastion Territory. He appears to be neither friends with Bastion or Krakenfall Willow - A Drow assassin and ex member of the gilded compass, Currently looking for vengance against some older members of the guild after supposed torture although that does not correlate with actual events so some outer influence seems to be at play. She was most recently help after getting possessed by the mask of the earth becoming its avatar, removing the mask and disappearing.